Pirates in Love: Lucia's Tail
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: A young albino becomes an accidental stowaway on a pirate ship full of men. What happens when this soft hearted woman is thrown into a mix of tuff men?
1. Handsome Men

"Lucia I need to run to the store for tonight, will you be alright cleaning until I get back."

A young woman with white hair and purple blue eyes looked up at from her dishes, "yes Mr. Tosh I'll be fine." The old bar owner smiled at his young worker as he walked out the door locking it after him. Lucia went back to work finishing her dishes. Once finished she went to place the chair from the tables down, when a loud bang was heard from the door. Jumping slightly Lucia looked over at the door slowly walk over to it.

"Let me in I want booze," a male voice rang out.

"I'm sorry sir we're close come back at night" her voice rang at the closed door thinking she was safe because Mr. Tosh locked it. Sadly that didn't happen as the door was slammed open causing young Lucia to yelp and jump back from the fallen door. Two dirty looking men walked in already looking intoxicated.

The leader glared at the young albino, "I though I said I want booze." The leader backed Lucia into a corner while his goon went behind the counter raiding the alcohol. Her purple blue eyes shifted back to the leader as his eyes moved over her small body. Running from her small feet up her smooth legs that disappeared under her skirt, her hips were wide as they formed into a curved waist before ending at her full chest. A smirk spread over his face quickly his dirty hand captured her chin tightly tilting her head up to him.

"Hm you're not that bad looking woman," his breath landed on her face making her flinch, "you might ever provide some fun for my men when I finish with you."

At that Lucia's eyes widen with fear of the situation she was in, with no way out this man was going to... she couldn't even think about it. Closing her eyes tightly she did the only thing she could think of, "OW! You little bitch!"

The leader back up from her clutching his throbbing crotch, falling into at table. His lackey bolted up from his spot, seeing Lucia with her leg out as his boss was doubled over in pain. "Boss you okay?"

The leader glared at the small woman standing up he grabbed the chair next to him throwing it out the window next to the corner Lucia was squeezed against. Said woman gave a small whimper as she crouched down covering her head from the glass. The leader suddenly pulled out a knife as he stormed towards the scared woman. Once upon her he grabbed her white hair pulling her up causing a small cry to escape her lips as the knife was placed to her neck.

"That was a big mistake little girl," tears filled her eyes as her pressed the knife into her soft skin. Closing her eyes a tear slide down her cheek when out of nowhere...

BANG...

Feeling the pressure gone from her neck and hair she opened her eyes to see the leader clutching his bloody hand. 'That was a gunshot.'

Her eyes travel to the broken door, there in the door frame was a tall handsome man with dark brown hair and an eye patch holding a smoking gun to his face.

"Why is there a broken chair outside." It wasn't a question but a statement. Lucia slide down the wall once more feeling the dominance from the man. He screamed power and leadership. His eye scanned over the scene before him upon seeing the teary woman his eye traveled back to the leader as said eye harden, "ah I see there's vermin in here causing trouble should have known."

The leader glared at the new man, "you're gonna regret that cyclops." Lucia didn't need to know the new man to know calling him a cyclops was a very dangerous and bad idea. The eye patched man held his gun out once more but this time aiming for the leader's head as said leader gave a loud whistle. Out of nowhere multiple men came from outside circle the gunman. To Lucia's shock the man didn't seem fazed in fact he looked bored.

"Boys get rid of this trash," after saying this the leader turned his attention back to the stunned and frighten woman. Just as he was about to grab her again shouts were heard. Angry the leader turned back to the gunman about to yell for being interrupted once more. Though the crowd of thieves another handsome young man this one with light brown hair carrying two swords.

"Eduardo what's the big deal, you having a fight without me!" The man was quite loud. The man now known as Eduardo glanced at the younger male before scoffing, "I didn't plan it trust me and why would I invite you to my fun anyway Russell?"

Russell gave a small pout that would in any other time made Lucia giggle, but not when her scenes were still heighten with fear. Scening this was a good time to sneak out, Lucia started to crawl for the back door only to be grabbed by her ankle and pulled back to her tormentor. "Where do you think you're going little girl?"

The leader pulled her up once again by her long white hair before putting his blood covered arm around her pale neck, knife back at her neck with his good hand. She almost gagged from the body oder and blood smell coming from the man. Yelling in her ear he caught both men's attention, "give up now and I might not kill her."

Both men glared at him and before the leader knew what happened Russell ran towards them slicing the leader's arm making him release Lucia and screaming in pain. Lucia froze as the leader dropped to the ground clutching his bleeding arm, until her arm was grabbed strongly but gentle. Her purple blue eyes shot up at her new captor to find Eduardo, "what are you doing run now get out of here." With that Eduardo shoved her to the broken door frame. Catching herself she turned her eyes back to the two men who just saved her. Russell looked over at her, "get out of here woman." Snapping back to reality she noticed some of the thieves coming at her, quickly she turned and started to run hearing her attackers running after her.

"Come on men she went this way," one of them shouted.

She rounded a corner finding the docks with only barrels. "She went around the corner!" Adrenaline filled her as she raced for the closest barrel, pulling the lid off she slide herself into it. Curling herself up small she closed her eyes as she heard them walking around the barrel she hide in praying for them not to find her.

After sometime she heard them leaving, 'better wait for a few minutes.' Not hearing anything for a good 10 minutes she reach up to push the lid off only for it not to budge. Lucia's eyes widen at she tried again. 'No no no please open up.' Slowly the blood on her close filled the small amount of air in the barrel and she began feeling dizzy. 'No I can't pass out I have to get out of here.'

Giving on last futile push her vision started going black and blurry. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was her barrel being moved as her conciseness failed her.


	2. Doctor

Swaying and darkness was what Lucia noticed first when she opened her eyes. She wondered where she was as she tried to stretch her legs only to discover that she couldn't move far. Memories rushed back to her the two handsome men saving her, the barrel, and her almost rape. Her eyes filled with tears remembering the last thing, she was so close to losing her innocents the only thing her mother told her to only give to the man she truly loved with her whole heart. Her hand momentarily grasped her necklace no her mother necklace. Taking a deep breath Lucia looked up at the lid through the dark. Retching tenderly with her sore limbs her tried to push on the lid once more with little success. Sigh sadly she wondered if she would ever get out of the barrel. Before she could try again footsteps echoed in the ears. Fear filled her what if it was her attackers again. She started to shake with that realization as the footstep came closer. Suddenly her barrel moved causing her to slam her head into the side.

The sudden hit cause her to cry in pain from her already throbbing head. A yelp was then heard from outside her small wood prison followed by a young voice. "What? Talking booze..." the lid lifted as light poured in only Lucia she flinched. Once adjusted to the change in lighting she looked up only to meet wide honey brown eyes.

"What booze that turned into a woman?! Ah Nathan's gonna kill me."

A sweat drop formed on Lucia's head, 'does he really think I was alcohol originally.'

"Oi Thomas! What's taking so long?"

Both young adults look over to the steps to see a young male with a bandanna. Upon spotting Lucia he froze before his hazel eyes moved to Thomas. "Oi who's the woman?"

Thomas started to shudder at the older man, "I-I don't know N-Nathan she was in the b-barrel."

Nathan's eyes moved back to Lucia's before taking in her form, his eyes widen at the amount of blood covering the small girl. Quickly he move over to her, causing the scared albino to gain flashback of what happen not hours before. Terrified she went to move only to fall because she was still standing in the barrel she had taken refuge. Swiftly Nathan caught her and gently put her over his shoulder in one movement. Fear yet again gripped her heart as she tried to pull herself from the man.

Her struggling was met with him tightening his grip, "stop struggling or I'll drop you." She stopped immediately for what reason she wasn't sure, all she knew is this man held the same dominant air around him like at Eduardo. Looking behind them she saw Thomas following closely behind, upon catching her eyes he blushed a bit and smiled an innocent smile at her. Nathan carried her for about a minute before she heard him kick a door open. Carrying her inside he set her down on a soft table which reminded her of the doctors but softer.

A sigh was heard before a calm voice filled the room, "Nathan must you kick my door open?"

Nathan just looked over to the voice with a blank look over his features, "Oi I got a patient for you doc." Following his gaze Lucia eyes fell on a handsome dark skin man, his chocolate brown eyes met hers as a beautiful smile filled his features. "Well I must say you brought me a very pretty patient Nathan."

Her face flushed red under his watchful eyes as both Thomas and Nathan left. He took in her clothes that were covered in dried blood of her attacker and his expression change to serious. Before she knew it he was in front of her looking her over. Flashback flash before her eyes again causing her to shrink back with a whimper. The doctor's eyes softened as he looked at Lucia scared movements.

"It's okay no one will hurt you, I just want to check of injuries. My name's Christopher I'm a doctor on this ship." His voice was calming and put Lucia at some ease as she allowed him to check her. While looking her over she though since he was nice enough to introduce himself she should do the same.

"Lucia," this made Christopher to stop for a moment he had barely heard her. "Excuse me," he look down at her, "i-it's my name... Lucia." A smile graced his lips as he sensed she was trying.

"Lucia is a lovely name," a blush filled her cheeks again at his complement followed by a low whisper, "t-thank you Christopher."

As Christopher continued her exemption Lucia started biting her lip, after her attack she was still a little scared of men. "C-Christopher," said man looked at her again silently encouraging her, "t-the blood isn't mine." Christopher let out a breath he didn't know her was holding at the information.

"Who's blood is it Lucia?"

She looked at her feet, "I was attacked before I hide in the barrel."

Christopher's eyes harden before she continued, "but two guys saved me but when I ran I was followed so I hide in the barrel. And I passed out waiting for them to leave the area."

Christopher now know why she was so scared, her attack was still fresh in her mind. Sighing softly Christopher ran his hand over his head thinking. "Well how about I get you some pain medication and you can lay down for a bit." He spoke softly not to scare her anymore than she was already. Biting her bottom lip she gave a small nod, Christopher smiled before getting the medication and helping her into the small bed in his office. Laying her down he pulled the covers up to her chin, which he took notice was badly bruised and the small cut under it that look like it was healing. His eyes met her purple blue ones, never has he saw an albino but he read that only a few are gifted with purple eyes.

Standing up Christopher gave one more smile, "try and get some rest I'll be back to check on you later." A small nod was the only reply he got as she already was fading into sleep. She couldn't believe how tired she was after faint but sleep came to her easily.


	3. Sirius Newest Member

Lucia woke to her body feeling better and her head no longer throbbing. Sitting up she rubbed her eye taking in the doctors office she slept in the night before. It was simply and clean, slowly she moved out of bed looking for Christopher. Noticing the door that Nathan slammed open on the far side of the room she carefully worked her way over. Once at the door she quietly place her ear against it, listening for anything. Hearing nothing she opened the door slightly, peeking outside. Swiftly she slipped out closing the door softly behind her. She walk down the hall taking everything about the ship in, everything was clean.  
As she looked around she didn't take notice to a familiar light brown haired man. Russell made his way out of his room only to notice a white haired girl. 'A stowaway.' Stomping over to her he grabbed her wrist causing her to flinch and let a gasp escape her. What happen next shock them both.  
SMACK!  
Lucia's reflex kicked in and using her free hand she swung around, smacking Russell. Said man's eyes widen as his hand turned to the side and red mark already forming. In his shock he released Lucia, said girl covered her mouth. "Oh my I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." Her voice faded as Russell turned back to her with a dark glare, fear gripped her chest at the male. She did the only thing she could think of, turning she quickly darted down the hallway with Russell on her tail. Eduardo heard the noise from the stern, walking over he notice a white haired girl run followed by Russell. His eye narrowed as he pulled out his gun taking aim at the woman. Getting a clear shot he pulled the trigger, in the same moment someone push his arm throwing of the shot, making it hit above her hear in the mast. Lucia yelped before curling into a ball causing Russell to trip over her. Eduardo's glaring eye moved over to the one who messed up his shot. His glare faded coming eye to eye with his Captain. Confusion filled Eduardo's features, "let's see what happens." Nodding Eduardo put his gun away watching.  
Russell groaned sitting up rubbing his head, looking back at the girl only to see her curled up. Blinking Lucia looked around half waiting for another shot, upon hearing nothing she looked up a Russell who was standing glaring down at her. Gasping softly she turn and tried to run again only to have him grab her foot. Flipping her over Russell pointed his sword under her chin. Fear of what happen at the bar took her, tears started to fill her eyes. Russell's eyes widen at Lucia's tears realizing what he was doing.  
"W-wait no don't cry it's okay," fear gripped him as he looked around for the others knowing he'd be in trouble for making a girl cry. His stressed expression only cause Lucia to cry more. "No shh everything's fine," putting his sword away he bent down to Lucia's sobbing form. "Come on calm down I wasn't gonna hurt you." Slowly her tears started to subside into sniffles as she looked up at him. Russell gave a relieved sigh, only to have someone smack him in the head. Lucia sniffled once more rubbing the tears from her eyes, looking up at the one who smacked Russell. There stood a tall man with brown shaggy hair, brown/grey eyes, a little facial hair, and his dress was a red captain's coat.  
"Russell why are you making a girl cry?" Russell stumbled over his words as the captain walked over to her. "And what is a mermaid doing on my ship?" He smirked helping her up kissing her hand at the same time, Lucia just blushed under the older male's watchful eyes.  
"U-um my name's L-Lucia sir."  
The Captain looked over the young albino woman before a smile spread across his face, sliding an arm around the girl's shoulders he pulled her close turning to the crew.  
"Men I've made a decision, this woman is the newest member of Sirius."

* * *

A/N: Who should be her roommate?


End file.
